Electrum's Avatars
Electrum's Avatars are crystalline beings that bear part of Electrum's powers, and lended their power to Steve Bloomberg during his quest. Origin Crystals Sodium Sodium, the Chastity, embodies Electrum's White aspect. She appears as a religious figure clad in a nun's robes. Ever serious, dutiful and meticulous, Sodium embodies loyalty and the desire to protect her own from chaos and destruction. Cobalt Cobalt, the Brain, embodies Electrum's Blue aspect. She appears as a blue-haired witch with a tricky, deceitful and optimistic persona. Analytical and pragmatical, Cobalt is also the one closest to Electrum, and as such, embodies part of her assistance towards Steve. Arsenic Arsenic, the Causality, embodies Electrum's Black aspect. She appears as mysterious, masked assassin, who enjoys her job a bit much. A tricky, ambitious and manipulative individual, Arsenic is nevertheless devoted to Steve to somewhat extreme points. Sulfur Sulfur, the Fist, embodies Electrum's Red aspect. She appears as a warrior maiden clad in a crimson armor, ever-ready to fight. Emotional and impulsive, Sulfur is a brutish, no-nonsense woman who serves as the main emotional drive for Steve's group. Fluor Fluor, the Innocence, embodies Electrum's Green aspect. She appears as a petite, frail elf constantly surrounded by vegetation. Mystical, introspective and serene, Fluor is soft-hearted and, true to her name, quite innocent, leading to her getting teased often by her peers. Duality Crystals Curium Curium, the Sauce, is the fusion of Cobalt and Sulfur, and a dual incarnation of Blue and Red. This sassy and ever-curious pirate lady is somewhat tricky to approach, and enjoys taunting her opponents and playing with them. Holmium Holmium, the Conspiracy, is the fusion of Cobalt and Arsenic, and a dual incarnation of Blue and Black. This manipulative, dark witch enjoys playing games with her opponent's minds, and has a natural taste for intrigue and plotting. Lanthanum Lanthanum, the Purge, is the fusion of Sodium and Cobalt, and a dual incarnation of White and Blue. Motherly and protective, Lanthanum embodies wisdom, love and stability, and appears as an angel of water and solidified light. Lithium Lithium, the Hunt, is the fusion of Arsenic and Fluor, and a dual incarnation of Black and Green. A vicious gorgon-like predator with a taste for fresh blood, Lithium embodies slow growth and is extremely patient, in a twisted way. Osmium Osmium, the Mirror, is the fusion of Fluor and Cobalt, and a dual incarnation of Green and Blue. A shapeshifter with a docile personality, Osmium enjoys changing shapes in order to better satisfy her summoner's expectations. Rhodium Rhodium, the Blood, is the fusion of Arsenic and Sulfur, and a dual incarnation of Black and Red. This savage, berserker-like woman enjoys receiving pain as much as she enjoys inflicting it, and revels in sadomasochistic violence. Samarium Samarium, the Plague, is the fusion of Sodium and Arsenic, and a dual incarnation of White and Black. A dark queen who rules over the limits of day and night, Samarium is able to summon minions to do her biddings, slowly draining her opponent in the process. Titanium Titanium, the Untamed, is the fusion of Sulfur and Fluor, and a dual incarnation of Red and Green. This giant, bolsterous woman commands to the land itself, who responds to her emotional fervor and determination with a fierce roar. Vanadium Vanadium, the Brave, is the fusion of Sulfur and Sodium, and a dual incarnation of Red and White. An elegant knight and a champion of bravery and honor, Vanadium leads her army into battle with ever-rekindled passion. Viridium Viridium, the Kindness, is the fusion of Fluor and Sodium, and a dual incarnation of Green and White. A pacifistic and graceful elf-knight, she warps the very battlefield around her, causing violence to grind to a halt in awe of her kindness. Trinity Crystals Antimony Antimony, the Life, is the fusion of Arsenic, Fluor and Sodium, and a threefold incarnation of Black, Green and White. A necromancer and master of undeath, this enigmatic lich presides over growth, eternity and renewal. Astatine Astatine, the Adaptable, is the fusion of Fluor, Cobalt and Arsenic, and a threefold incarnation of Green, Blue and Black. A shadowy doppleganger who steals shapes in order to obtain the perfect face, her own motives are quite hard to guess. Berylium Berylium, the Counterattack, is the fusion of Cobalt, Arsenic and Sulfur, and a threefold incarnation of Blue, Black and Red. A spiteful demon with a sadistic, manipulative personality, Berylium holds grudges quite easily and mixes ambition with twisted amusement. Caesium Caesium, the Implacable, is the fusion of Sodium, Arsenic and Sulfur, and a threefold incarnation of White, Black and Red. An angelic creature infused with the powers of hellfire, Caesium is an agent of balance that restores justice through fiery vengeance. Flerovium Flerovium, the Desire, is the fusion of Sulfur, Fluor and Sodium, and a threefold incarnation of Red, Green and White. An elf of titanic proportions, Flerovium is an avatar of growth, and nature itself answers her commands. Indium Indium, the Integrity, is the fusion of Sulfur, Sodium and Cobalt, and a threefold incarnation of Red, White and Blue. An elegant mage with prismatic powers, Indium is both disciplined, introspective and exalted, much like a monk. Iridium Iridium, the Perseverence, is the fusion of Cobalt, Sulfur and Fluor, and a threefold incarnation of Blue, Red, and Green. A witch with a passion for mysterious, forbidden arts, Flerovium seeks to better herself through her own tempered impulses. Palladium Palladium, the Inspiration, is the fusion of Fluor, Sodium and Cobalt, and a threefold incarnation of Green, White and Blue. A paladin with mystical powers over both nature and one's mind, she is ever-stable, selfless, and leads her own to victory. Ruthenium Ruthenium, the Dominator, is the fusion of Arsenic, Sulfur and Fluor, and a threefold incarnation of Black, Red, and Green. A predatory, bestial woman, she gains power from conflict and violence and crushes her opponents in the quickest possible way. Selenium Selenium, the Divination, is the fusion of Sodium, Cobalt and Arsenic, and a threefold incarnation of White, Blue and Black. A mysterious, detached and intellectual woman, Selenium constantly seems to plot, and speaks in a distant, enigmatic way. Prismatic Crystals Darmstadium Darmstadium, the Roar, is the ultimate fusion of Arsenic, Sulfur, Fluor and Sodium, and a fourfold incarnation of Black, Red, Green and White. A fierce warrior, Darmstadium embodies savagery, violence, conflict, triumph and endless war. Meitnerium Meitnerium, the Chaos, is the ultimate fusion of Cobalt, Arsenic, Sulfur and Fluor, and a fourfold incarnation of Blue, Black, Red and Green. An immensely powerful, demonic mage, Meitnerium is an unstable avatar fueled by contradicting emotions and desires. Promethium Promethium, the Wise, is the ultimate fusion of Sulfur, Fluor, Sodium and Cobalt, and a fourfold incarnation of Red, Green, White and Blue. A heroic angel that acts as an antithesis to one's selfish desires, Promethium is the only one who can reach Electrum's power. Protectinium Protectinium, the Dream, is the ultimate fusion of Fluor, Sodium, Cobalt and Arsenic, and a fourfold incarnation of Green, White, Blue and Black. A mystical fairy who governs a realm of enchantment, she slowly subjugates her opponents with steady growth. Roentgenium Roentgenium, the Gear, is the ultimate fusion of Sodium, Cobalt, Arsenic and Sulfur, and a fourfold incarnation of White, Blue, Black and Red. An engineer with a body of metal, Roentgenium is ever-creative, as an embodiment of artifice and progress. Trivia * Each Crystal is named after a substance from the periodic table, mirroring Electrum's identity as an alloy. Category:Character Category:Electrum Category:Mindscape